My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle x Big Macintosh
by Glitter Flutter
Summary: Please enjoy ;D


My Little Pony

Twilight sparkle x Big Macintosh

Chapter 1:

Twilight was lying on her stomach, wings folded. Her mind was on something she'd never felt before. She had been trying for half and hour to find out was she was feeling but she could not put into place.

Then something came to her mind... it was Hearts and Hooves Day in a week. Perhaps it was something to do with that! Perhaps she had a special somepony she didn't know about.

Twilight then remembered when she had gone to the Crystal Empire she'd blushed a lot at Flash Century. She placed her mind on him, nothing came up at first. Or the seconds time something came but she lost it ten seconds after.

Then an idea came into her mind, perhaps she could search for a book that gave her a clue what or who it was she had deep feelings for. It could be like an arrow pointing at them.

"Twilight! Are you coming down for breakfast?" Asked Spike from the second floor.

"Yes Spike, I'm coming." Replied Twilight.

Twilight unfolded her wings and flew of the third floor and to the second floor staircase. She glided down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I've made you dry hay Twilight." Explained Spike

"Oh Spike you defiantly know what I like to eat." Grinned Twilight.

Spike blushed and went into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Twilight sat at the table eating slowly, thinking some more about her strange feelings. As she swallowed her last mouth full she took off, put the plate in the kitchen and flew off to the 'L' section of the books.

Twilight found some books called:

Love and dating,

Love Letters,

Leaves to Eat,

Loafs of Bread,

Life of The Zebra,

Life of The Frog,

When She got to the last book called 'Love's Meaning' she pulled it out. Behind the slot the book was in was another book. Twilight put 'Love's Meaning' down on the table and levitated the book out.

It was coved in years of dust, Twilight blew the dust of the book and read the title 'Love's Arrow'. Twilight opened the book and saw there was only one page and read it.

'Love's Arrow

So you want to know who you true love it? If you do carry on reading. If you don't then I insist you stop!

So you do want to know? First off try and think who it might be. If you have tried that then think about who you've blushed at a few times.

Good. Know concentrate you magic (if you are a Unicorn) on you're heart's feelings. Know think of something meaningful to you. O.K. The spell will take place in half and hour, in half an hour you're arrow will point, good luck!'

"That was strange." Mumbled Twilight.

Twilight preformed the spell and gained a headache. Rubbing her head She told Spike,

"Spike, I'm off to Sweet Apple Anchors."

"Sure thing Twilight!" Replied Spike.

Twilight opened the door with her magic and walked out of it closing it behind her. She Opened her wings and took off for Sweet Apple Anchors.

…...

Big Macintosh gott out of bed early for apple bucking. With him still having his mind on the mare he had a crush on since he first lay eyes on, when down stairs for his breakfast.

"hey there big brother. Breakfas' is the same as every mornin', dry hay." Smiled Applejack

"Kay." Accepted Big Macintosh.

"Applejack! Please can I go? I got a Crusaders meatin' ta get to!" Moaned Applebloom.

"Juss go." Replied Applejack

"Yipee! Plant Cutie Mark here I come!" Cheered Applebloom.

"Big Mac, Twilight's comin' ta help out on th' farm ta day."Announced Applejack

Big Macintosh blushed "Eehyepe."

Applejack swallowed her last mouth full and hedded outside. Big Mac glared at his empty plate, his sister told him that his big crush was coming to help again. Nervous, he put his plate in the kitchen and headed outside.

Big Mac's flashback

Big Mac was near the barn entrance when he hered Applejack shout

"STOWS ON EVERYPONY!"

Big Mac ran over to were his sister, Applejack was. Then he sees a purple unicorn mare and satrats blushing madly. It was Twilight when they first met. Twilight noticed him and smiled gently.

Present

Big Mac finally came back into reality, he looked up and noticed Twilight flying over the entrance of Sweet Apple Anchors. She landed near Applejack and started talking to her.

Big Mac headed over to Twilight and Applejack, when Twilight noticed him she said cheerfully

"Hi Big Mac! It's good to see you!"

"Ya to." Blushed Blushed Big Mac.

Applejack noticed Big Mac blushing and new instantly that her big brother had a crush on Twilight.


End file.
